Adventures in the Dream World
by BenjaminMackie130
Summary: A girl named Usami Ichika usually seeks comfort in her dreams, but a being known as the Dark King of Illusion suddenly appears and sends the town of Ichigozaka into another realm. Ichika and her best friend Asahina Mirai must set off on an adventure to find the fabled Staff of Dreams and save the town as well as the dream world from being trapped in eternal nightmares.


Welcome to another story of mine **_Adventures in the Dream_** ** _World._** The inspiration for this story was from the mid 2013 Nintendo 3DS 2.5D turn-based RPG **Mario and Luigi: Dream Team** (Known in Japan as Mario and Luigi RPG 4: Dream Adventure / マリオとルイージRPG 4 ドリームアドベンチャー), the late 2004 PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube 3D action-adventure platformer hybrid **Tak and the Power of Juju 2: The Staff of Dreams** , the early 2014 Japanese theatrical anime movie **Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: The Movie - Eternal Friends** (映画 プリキュアオールスターズ New Stage 3 永遠のともだち), the late 1990 Nintendo Entertainment System 2D action platformer **Little Nemo: The Dream Master** (Known in Japan as Pajama Hero Nemo / パジャマヒーロー NEMO), which was based on the mid 1989/mid 1992 Japanese-American theatrical animated fantasy adventure movie **Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland** (Known in Japan as simply _Nemo_ / ニモ) which in turn was based on the 1905 comic strip _Little Nemo in Slumberland_ by Windsor McCay. This story also has some plot elements coming from the early 2016 japanese theatrical anime movie Crayon Shin-chan the Movie: Fast Asleep! The Great Assault on the Dreamy World (映画クレヨンしんちゃん 爆睡! ユメミーワールド大突撃) and the late 1998 Japan-only PlayStation isometric turn-based RPG PoPoRoGue (ポポローグ).

I only own the story of this fanfiction. However, I don't own any of the Pretty Cure franchise or the movies and I probably never will. It currently belongs to TV Asahi / Asahi Broadcasting Corporation and Toei Animation Co, Ltd.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 ** _It's strange..._**

 ** _What do people really dream about?_**

 ** _What are their dreams really like?_**

 ** _Where do they go when they begin to dream?_**

 ** _When most people go to sleep, they dream about their personal intrests and traveling to_** ** _wonderous and fantastic places that they have never been to before._**

 ** _What if there was a kingdom where both dreams and wishes come true. That kingdom is the Dream Kingdom within the World of Dreams, a parallel dimension where people go to when they fall asleep._**

 ** _However, one person only cares about spreading nothing but nightmares to everyone. That person being the evil Dark King of Illusion, who is planning to take over all of the World of Dreams, which will cause everyone's good dreams to turn into nothing but everlasting nightmares._**

 ** _Now then, this is where our wonderous story starts and one young girl's fantastic and enchanting adventures inside of her own dreams begins_** **_to unfold_**.

 ** _Would you like to go on a grand adventure into the "World_** ** _of Dreams"?_**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 ** _Adventures in the_** **_Dream World_**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _A young girl was frolicking through a field of flowers while birds were flying through the bright blue sky over a rainbow. Suddenly, the sky started to darken as ominous black clouds began covering the sky and purple lighting bolts struck at the ground, causing it to come apart from the bottom, leaving the young girl stranded on a single piece of land as a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes appeared in front of her._

 _Just then, a boy came in between the shadowy figure and the girl wanting to protect her while wielding a sword covered in bright light. "It's okay, I will protect you from the Dark King of Illusion." said the boy as he prepared to fight the figure._ _As soon as he did, a bright flashing light started shining, causing the girl to cover her eyes at the sheer immense light._

However, an alarm clock goes off when the time read 7:00 AM, causing a girl to awake from her dream. "I wonder if that dream that I keep having means anything? Who is this Dark King of Illusion anyway?" said the girl as she then got out of bed and began to get ready for school.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 ** _Later that same day after school..._**


End file.
